Dead Space: Dark Secrets
by ArmagenCorrupt
Summary: Isaac Clark has returned to Earth after the scandal of Egis 7. As the sole survivor of Egis 7 the Church has forced Isaac to never speak of what happened but soon finds that the Church has secrets of thier own.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Space: Dark Secrets

"Have you ever wondered, wondered why things happen to you and why you must be chosen for those events? I always believed that it was just coincidence but not after egis 7…that's why coincidence became fate for me. My name is Isaac Clark and I am the sole survivor of the attack on the Ishimura. I lost my wife, fought through a hellish nightmare, and barely walked away with my life. Its been 3 years since that horror and I still have not recovered, I have seen…horrible dreams…hallucinations, and…I see my wife at moments telling me things I do not wish to hear." Isaac sat at his station as he looked at his fusing gun as though he was staring past someone gave him a slight nudge.

"Hey Isaac…are you okay?" A woman asked as she stood behind him. Her uniform was grade C, She was a networks repair member, no one to special. Isaac snapped out of his trans and looked up at her. "Y-Yeah Ashley…I'm still having nightmares about the ishimura, the doctor says that its because I can't let the fact go that I left the marker on the planet but I am no unitologist. That thing was a curse more than a holy relic." Isaac sat up and continued welding the armor plating together.

"I know you miss her…we all do, she was a great doctor and a great wife, but its been three years, you should let her go and continue your life." Ashley said with a gentle smile. "Come with me and the team to the bar tonight. Try to have some fun, maybe it'll help you." She added as she sat down next to Isaac. "I dunno…" Isaac said as he set the plating aside. "It'll be on me okay?" She said as she hugged Isaac. "We need out Chief back so pull it together please." Ashley said as she walked off.

"Maybe she is right Isaac said to himself looking around. His crew were building more ships, drones, carriers engines, every type really. The worst for Isaac was that they were making a new planet cracker, one that was suppose bring a new era to the mining planets. The crew knew his problems even though the church forced Isaac to remain silent about the matter so they never let Isaac near the project knowing it might be the best thing for him.

Isaac grabbed another welding rod and as he loaded it into his welding gun the flashback began to reemerge. Images of him stomping the necromorphed crew of ishimura flooded his memories when he ran out of pulse rifle rounds and had no time to reload. He held his head and scared. "MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT STOP!!" Isaac shouted as tears flowed rapidly down his face. Ashley ran to him quickly and grabbed the welding gun from him. More crew members ran to him to hold him still.

"Chief calm down! Hold it together! They aren't here, your just having a flashback!" Men said to him as he stopped struggling. He sweated furiously as he panted crying more. "I wish It'd just stop…I can't take this anymore…" He said weak as he was released he sat back in the chair.

"Go home chief…you need rest. We know what needs to be finished today, we'll get it done." A young wiring officer said to him as he put his hand on Isaacs shoulder. "Thank you Daniel, I'll leave the rest to you all. I'm sorry." Isaac said as he walked out. "Its not your fault chief." Ashley replied as the door shut behind Isaac.


	2. More Than One

More Than One

Isaac Clark slowly walked to his living quarters, his face was pale as the inside of a radish as he stammered over to his red velvet bed sheets and kneeled onto the ground clinging onto the bed with his face pressed up against the sheets. The cool feel made his stomach feel at ease but was soon interrupted with the images of Hamound being smashed against the glass by the changed brute that so willing torn him apart. Isaac shook as he rose and weakly made his way to the bathroom where he emptied his lunch into the toilet. His coughs were rough as the clam chowder floated along the rim of the water. He quickly flushed away the filth and whipped his mouth as he sighed and walked to the sink, rinsing his face off and looking into his blood shot eyes.

"Some days I wish I hadn't survived that massacre." Isaac said as he looked to the holographic scenery outside his window.

Birds sat down on the window seal chirping as Isaac walked over and slide his hands back and forth, the holographic birds buzzing and fading in clarity. A knock came to the steel red door of Isaac's room and he turned his head quickly. His eyes shook with suspense as he walked over to his pillow taking a plasma cutter from underneath it. Mining tools were strictly forbidden but after what Isaac went through he would never be without something like this.

"Mr. Clark, This is the Eliza Beetal from the church." A womans voice rang through the doorway.

Eliza had a strict and official sounding tone to her voice. She took nothing lightly so trying to make friendly talk with her never really happened around Isaac, she always analyzed him as though he were a lab rat. Isaac slowly opened the door and she looked at him thoroughly up and down.

"Your hair a mess, you smell…and you're the one who survived the Egis 7 incident. Pathetic." Eliza said as she looked around his room. She wore a tight shirt with her black glasses as she walked over to his bed and took one of the unopened sodas from his mini fridge, her short secretary like skirt fitting tight to her. Her eyes narrowed as she read the brand and she sighed with a frown.

"Where is the food that we assigned for you to eat, you know that this is neither healthy nor on the list of your diet." She said taking out cold pizza and throwing it into a incinerator bin on the wall labeled 'Food only'.

"I should be able to eat what I want. I'm sick of the church and its experiments on me. You all say it's in my best interest but you are only testing and researching on me. Haven't I been through enough?" Isaac said as he looked to the side.

Eliza took a deep breath and placed the can back into the fridge. She grew worried about him. He seemed to be on the verge of rebellion. To her he was her job but also a good friend. She didn't want him to be shoved into a stasis tube and studied.

"I know it's hard for you but we are having issues on what to do with you. Right now the scientists have another experiment to do with you. We need to see if someone who faced such…circumstances is fit to be in society again. They want you to watch over a child that also survived the incident." Eliza said with a look of concern on her face.

Isaac could not believe what he had just heard, a survivor other than himself? He did not know how that was possible but his mind raced for answers. He turned away from Eliza as he walked to the screen of the outside scenery. He could not imagine what that child had gone through and he found himself stuck on what to do next in his life now.

"We'll be moving you into a bigger apartment, to accommodate you and your guest soon. Please be ready by packing your bags." Eliza said as she left for him to think to himself.


	3. The Eyes That Watch Are Not Always Human

The Eyes That Watch Are Not Always Human

Isaac opened the paneled draws which pushed out of the walls of his room revealing the clothing that the church had given him, yet another bribing with the clothing made of high quality fabric and its dazzling color it was no secret to Isaac that they were of top of the line royal garments. He sighed as he packed them into his black leathered suit case coursing his hands along the double handles that laid against the bedding.

"Is this crap really worth the lives of all those who died?!" Isaac shouted in raged as he gripped the handles hard and swung his suitcase into the lamp that hung against the wall.

The sound of the glass shattering against the wooden flooring was heard as it as the electricity sparked from the broken wires still attached to the wall. Isaac looked to his arm and saw the cuts from the fallen glass, images of the necromorphic slashers grabbing onto him bombarded his head as he fell to his knees, the dust glass crushed under his shoes and legs as he screamed. After his episode subsided Isaac slowly walked out and saw Eliza looking at him from outside the hall with a disappointed look upon her face as a teacher that has given up on a student would give.

"They're just going to make it so I was never there in the first place anyways." Isaac said with a tired look. He had been given the look of disappointment dozens of times by the church officials when they would always call him on the holo-pad and ask about his progress. He walked down the halls and stood still in the center of the hall as dozens of officials in black armored suits came rushing past Isaac, their suits with letters on the plating spelling C.R.E.. Isaac looked back as they entered the room and tossed a cube into the room. As they ran out and closed the door of the room the sounds of spreading flames could be heard. The door was perfectly sealed to make certain nothing would leave the room and as they entered the room the C.R.E units took out pistol-like guns which had canisters on the ends of the handles. The pulls the triggers and the smoke from the room began to suck into the guns spilling filling the canisters until they were filled with a condensed smoke cloud.

Isaac walked out slowly to see a parallel line of soldiers leading to a car with a man holding the door to the vehicle. The city was glorious, Although there was a sky it was like Isaacs window, a fake. The city hovered in space and its life depended on the massive ten V42 Recycling Chambers which refreshed and distributed most of the air that vented throughout the city, the rest was produced by the trees and farms that provided produce.

"Good evening, Sir Clark. I hope you anticipating your roommate and partner that will be with you from now on." The man holding the door said with a smile as he held out his hand.

"Yeah thanks for the false hopes." Isaac replied closing his eyes and let out a sigh as he handed the luggage briefcase.

The man quickly put on white gloves as he opened the briefcase and shuffled through it looking up at Isaac as he attempted to get into the car, his eyes narrowing to Isaac as he grabbed Isaac's wrist.

"And where might your weapon be today mister Clark?" The man asked in a hateful tone.

Isaac looked up at the man in surprise. How did they find out or are they just bluffing? Thought Isaac as his eyes were widened looking to the man who stood before him. The man wore a tux but what was strange about him was that he wore many medals on his left side of his chest and carried a saber on his right side of his waist.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac said with a slap coming to his face, the sound echoed through the alleys.

"Do you take us for fools. We watch your activities and you have been awfully friendly with your pillow in the past months that you have lived in that cramped room." The man said with a cocky smirk on his face feeling a victory sweep over him like a cape awarded to those of moral.

Isaac ground his teeth as he bent over and pulled the plasma cutter out from the back of his pants. The man quickly took the cutter and looked down at it examining it before taking it into custody. He looked back up at Isaac and smiled.

"You're lucky the church is so kind to you. If it were my choice I would have just had you burned alive and listed as contaminated." The man said as he pushed Isaac into the car and slammed the door shut hoping to close it on Isaac's leg. He hated Isaac with every fiber of his being since Isaac was actually living a more comfortable life than him.

Isaac sat down in the car lying back holding his cheek. The vehicle was top of the line and even before they were to start driving the soldiers checked the vehicle for any faults or anything suspicious on the vehicle. Eliza soon entered in next to Isaac and sat on the other side of the car. She looked over to him and tried to check on his cheek but Isaac took no liking to the idea and moved away from her to the far right of the window seat.

"I'm sorry about Mortikia, he really seems to have it out for you. He's served the military for over twenty years for the wealth and he's not to keen on others who live the easy life." Eliza said looking to Mortikia who was outside the car chewing out one of the soldiers.

"To the Mostrile District, Janett." Eliza said to the driver as they drove off with all the soldier watching the car take off. The only one not to watch was Mortikia who was chewing out the soldier which seemed to effortlessly ignore him as it watched Isaac leave.


	4. Survivor

Survivor

Isaac leaned to the window, his bruise touching the ice cold glass of the window as he looked to the street lights which made his shadows dance in circles around him. He was not concerned about the child more than he was concerned for how it survived those two days of hell upon the Ishimura. Plots continued to go through his head as one after another grew more and more unworthy of being a true way for the child to have lived, something wasn't right to him. It all seemed a little to perfect for him.

"We'll be arriving at the station soon. I wonder what he will look like." Eliza said as she sighed a bit, her hair washing over her chest as she wondered of the horrors that the child must have gone through.

"I still think this is just another way of the church to spy on me…this kid probably isn't even real, but if I searched his name in the records the church'd find some way to manipulate the records." Isaac said with a smile of frustration.

"Isaac…I have to tell you, I'm in charge of your surveillance and not even I know who this child is…there is no way he's a spy. I would have prep him to do this if that were the case." Eliza said as she looked down, her eyes becoming cloudy from the tears forming in her light brown eyes.

Isaac turned to see in disbelief. Revealing her status like that is something only a crazy person would have done, she would be dishonorably discharged for that if anyone had heard her and ratted her out. Isaac gripped the emergency crash handle and looked over at the woman driving. The woman turned her head, she was wearing ruby red lip stick and had an officer uniform on, bits of her red hair peaking out from underneath her shofure hat, she looked back and smiled.

"You two should stop talking about your past dates." She said leaning back and rolling up his silence window making it so that he could no longer hear them.

Isaac sat back down in the leather seating and looked back to Eliza. She held her face in her hands as she wept. She was betraying her best friend and she could never forgive herself.

"We have arrived at Mostrile District." Jannett said over the speakers inside the limo as the car shook from a door closing. The door opened as someone opened the door for Isaac, he could only see the body of a man in a camouflage outfit, the man's baggy dark green jeans roughing against each other as he opened the door stepping away for Isaac to get out. As Isaac stepped out he looked to the man, he had many scars on him from past battles and he glared at Isaac with intensity as if he looked as though he thought Isaac might make a break for it and run. His dark skinned body eclipsed over Isaac from the street light behind them.

"Eve is waiting." The man said in a deep tone as he closed the door and followed Isaac to the door.

"Lemme guess…the survivor?" Isaac asked turning around to the intimidating man.

"Glad to see the your not as stupid as you look Mr. Isaac." The man said with a cold stare that would make a blizzard sound warm.

Isaac regretted speaking to the man and wished he hadn't opened his mouth as he turned around and entered the hotel, it looked only a tad more luxurious that the one he had stayed at recently and he looked around wondering just how much it cost for the church to rent the entire place.

"Sir Isaac has arrived sir Lowrado." The soldier said as he followed Isaac and stopped by the pillars of marble at the entrance.

"Thank you." A man in a rather flashy tux said as he came into view. The man's hair looked almost golden in its yellow color as he approach Isaac under the chandelier His left brow had a scar line in it making him look like a three browed man.

"I am CEO of the Church. My name is Capricor Luis Lowrado." The man said holding out his hand to Isaac. Isaac stood there cautious of the man. Looking up and down his arm he looked to the mans eyes which seemed calm but had and eerie sense of trouble within them. No doubt Isaac found the man corrupted as proceeded by not shaking the man's hand.

"I see you are still wary from your incident with Egis 7…have no fear though, we are here to make certain that you are safe and provided with the essential to live nicely." Lowrado said as he withdrew his hand.

Isaac said nothing, he knew that already suspected him of knowing what they were truly after and only saying it would make him live in a cube full of covered walls of felt and labeling him as a psychopath, awaited by a warm straight jacket and a bottle full of pills.

"So where is the young one?" Isaac said looking around the room for any hints of the child.

"Ah…young Benjamin is in your living quarters as we speak…figuring out a jigsaw I believe." Lowrado said with a smile, the tapping of his black leather imported shoes echoing throughout the pillars of marble as he walked around behind Isaac. "I see no point in continuing our discussion so I'll leave you to the boy, take care of yourself. I'll see you again soon." Lowrado said to Isaac not facing him as he walked away to the doors of the hotel. The dark soldier opened the doors for Lowrado and left Isaac with the silence of the room.

"They didn't even tell me what room to go t-." Isaac paused as he looked over to the information desk where a paper sat with a room key on op of it.

Isaac walked over to it slowly and gently picked up the room key reading the number 'A43'. He looked down to the paper which had Isaacs name written in fancy lettering. He picked it up and looked around opening the letter. As he pulled out the contents he saw it was a small CD within the envelope and he sighed.

"More instructions…" He said and a feeling of being watched swept over him suddenly.

He looked up to see who it was and there was no one there, he heard the claps of feet from a floor on the hotel and he went to the elevator quickly.

"This had better be the kid or so help them…" Isaac said grinding his teeth. Suspence was the last thing Isaac needed in his life after the Egis 7 incident.

As the evelator opened Isaacs eyes widened. A slasher headed right for him running at him with its mouth drooling for his blood, it roared running towards the door and Isaac screamed running and jumping out of the elevator as the Necromorph leapt into it. The door closed and Isaac scrambled to get any object he could find. He grabbed a nearby chair and broke the legs off making the end sharp.

"Damned if Ima let myself die today." Isaac said trembling. He ran to the elevator and pushed the button to open the door, eager to ram the bloody creature and stab it until it was permanently dead. Isaac watched the numbers on the top of the door glowed downwards and as they stopped Isaac looked to the edge of the hallway to see a grand view of all the floors. He saw a small little girl walking along the hallways towards the elevator doors on the floor that the elevator had suddenly stopped at.

"NO DON'T GO THERE!" Isaac shouted as he frantically thought of how to get down. He saw a curtain to the windows on the other side of the hallways. He quickly tore it and tied it to the handles of the grand view.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Isaac said as he hung himself against the grand view's bar and let himself drop. The curtain strained to keep him up but failed to do so after the first bounce that Isaac took. As Isaac bounced down from grand view to grand view scaling down each hall leading to the different rooms the curtain snapped and Isaac fell 3 feet into the hallway he wished to arrive at. He rolled on the red carpet on the ground and hit his back onto the wall. He looked up to see the young girl in front of the elevator and she looked back at him. Isaac managed to rise as he charged her with the wooden pikes.

"Get away from there!" Isaac shouted as the little girl screamed at him charging. He pushed her out of the way as the elevator doors began to open.


End file.
